justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuala Cengkih
Kuala Cengkih is a port in Just Cause 2. Description The port has a large amount of destructible objects, just like the neighboring Pulau Kait port, however, the amount in this port is significantly smaller than the latter. Most destructibles are located in the most north-western section of the port. Neither places have any SAMs, so the best way to complete the destruction of both places is with an attack helicopter. This will probably be the longest destruction party you ever will have in the game. In total, there are 72 destructibles at the ports, only five objects less than Pulau Berapi, that place, though, is defended with a huge amount of 7 SAM sites, the most SAMs at any location in Panau. If you don't have a helicopter when you get into the area, you can steal an AH-33 Topachula from a helipad at Pulau Kait. This port, together with its neighbor, forms one of the largest industrial areas in Panau. None of the ports are supposed to primary serve the military, but civilian precedence, as there are a lot of civilian workers there. Each port will be practically deserted after completion. By area, this port is the second largest one in Panau, after Pelabuhan Saudagar. Its neighbor Pulau Kait could though be more busy, evidenced by the significant higher amount of objects, or it could just be that the harbors are handling different things. While Pulau Kait seems to be more focused on petroleum products and industry, Kuala Cengkih seems more to focus on container trading. The port is now likely used for import of Bruneian oil and container trading. The oil import from Brunei is most likely much smaller than before, since Panau started its own oil production. The eastern port contains the road entrance. There's a lone warehouse there, two concrete towers, suspected to be bio gas production towers and also a lone factory building, with two Industrial Chimneys. It could be a district heating station, or just a factory of some kind. The section west of the public road bridge is the largest one. The main part consists of large container stacks and warehouses, spread out in a large area. The two cranes are found in this area. Also two small oil cisterns and some sort of "boat launchers" are located in this section. The north-west section is the location of the oil harbor and also the location of an industrial area that is likely to be a small oil refinery. Black oil pipes, large oil cisterns, fuel silos and more are built up in a such way. There is nothing in the game confirming this, but if it really is a refinery, it would be the smallest in Panau. The area looks more like a refinery than the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery though. Kuala Cengkih and Pulau Kait each have two industrial towers of unknown purpose. These are the highest structures at the ports. These are not destructible. The name means "Clove Rivermouth" in Malay and is related to the nearby Sungai Sejuk River. History It is speculated that this port was erected together with the Pulau Kait port at the same time as the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery started its business during the time of the colonial powers, or even during Papa Panay's reign. Its main purpose was likely oil import. It is most likely still used for this, but as stated a bit above, it's suspected that much smaller amounts are imported due to the start of Panau's own production. It could also be speculated that Baby Panay only added the Guard towers here for protection and some soldiers to guard this place. There's not a lot of military equipment at either port, so it's possible that Baby Panay barely changed these facilities. Maybe some SAMs could've been added as more of a challenge to anyone attacking from above. Completion *9 Fuel Depots. Some of them are located along the water line and maybe be missed easily. *4 Fuel Silos. *2 Cranes. *Several Resource Items. **6 Weapon Parts. **4 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. *4 Industrial Chimneys. *1 Broadcast Tower. *1 Generator. *2 Gas Holders. Location X:23596; Y:4365 Pelaut Archipelago. The port is right next to Pulau Kait. There's a public road connecting the ports. Gallery PulauKaitHarbor.png|Map of the nearby area. Kuala Cengkih.jpg Kuala Cengkih 2.jpg|One of the Cargo ships in Panau. Kuala Cengkih 3.jpg Kuala Cengkih 5.png|The north-east corner of the port. Smugglers Do Run Port 2.png|During the mission Smugglers do Run, if you get far enough, the speedboats will stop here. Pictured here are three unique black Winstons Amen 69s and a cargo ship that only spawns here during the mission. Smugglers Do Run Port 1.png|Two rocket launchers here during the mission. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Ports Category:Fuel Production